A harrowing past and a hopeful dawn
by avoid the mundane
Summary: Kurt Hummel suffered under the hands of the school jocks for years, but did anyone know the full extent of his torture. furthermore can any of the Warblers see just how strong this young boy is even if he can't see it himself. rated M because i'm paranoid and i'm not a hundred percent sure were 'im going to take it in the future
1. Revealed

**hey this idea has been swimming around in my head for ages and i final got it into words, i hope you enjoy it and read the next chapters. Also im Irish so i apologise if my knowledge of American football is limited. final this has no beta so if there is any major problems pm me and ill make the changes :)**

The common room was warm and bright, lit with a fire which gave the place a warm, cosy glow which contrasted with the dark stormy night that was raging outside. The sound of the wind and the rain that was pelting the windows was drowned out by the excited chatter of the Warblers who had gathered for a late night practice. While normal practices were so serious and focused these late night practices rarely happen, and are usually more of a Warbler social gathering than actually rehearsal. It was this perfect picture which greeted Kurt as he entered the commons and it filled him with great contentment. This was more like the old One Direction practices, more chaotic less gravel. Of course he knew the practice would not be devoid of gravel for were there was Wes there was his gravel, and there Wes was, sitting at the laptop which was hooked up to a projector, surrounded by David, Trent, Nick and Jeff . Kurt glanced around the room once before his eyes came to rest on the most beautiful Warbler in the room, Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend, his boyfriend, his boyfriend. Kurt still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found such a charming, amazing, talented guy. Blaine, as if sensing Kurt's thoughts looked around and caught Kurt's eye and beamed at him, a smile that made Kurt just melt every time, before jumping up and walking over to him.

"Hi, babe" he whispered as he kissed Kurt on the cheek which instantly flushed that red color which Blaine adored so much. The porcelain countertenor had to pause for a moment trying to force his heart, which had inexplicitly jumped into his throat, back into his chest.

"Hello yourself, did I miss anything?"

"Nope we haven't started yet, in fact Wes has been extremely quite which is both unusual and slightly unnerving but I can't complain because while he is preoccupied I get to spend my time talking to the most beautiful Warbler I have ever seen"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness you know"

"You love all my crazy"

"Yes. I just love you full stop."

"And I love yo-"

However Blaine was interrupted by a loud banging, looks like Wes had decided to take charge by rapping his gravel on firstly David's head and then on the mahogany table. Blaine sighed a winked and Kurt before turning his attention to the council members who also happened to be his best friends. Kurt also turned his attention to his fellow Warblers, although slightly annoyed his conversation with Blaine had been cut short he couldn't stay mad because he knew that they had forever to talk and a life time of "I love you's" ahead of them. Not to mention the fact that he really had started to love those crazy and eccentric friends he had made at Dalton.

"Well I know we told you all to come her in order to practice for regionals but I'm afraid we have lured you here under false pretences"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other nervously, whatever this is it is sure to be crazy, strange, dangerous or embarrassing to someone

"As you all know we have gained a new Warbler…"

Crap thought Kurt, this is going to be some sort of weird initiation process which would either kill him or scar him for life. Clearly Blaine was thinking the same think because he reached over to Kurt s hand and pulled him closer. Wrapping his arms around his waist in a slightly protective but over all adorable way which basically signalled "back off my boyfriend". It's not that Blaine didn't trust his friends its just that they get very carried away sometimes and although Kurt didn't like to show it, the bullying had made him very apprehensive about surprises of any sort.

"Oh Blaine don't look at us like that "continued Wes . "Kurt joined us from McKinley high and very quickly stole the heart of our little Blainey poo and I'm sure we would all admit that he has grown on us too… but how much do we actually know about this so called Kurt? Well we ie. Myself, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent did a little research. Did you know Kurtie that the New directions have a youtube page? Oh yes !"

Kurt Blanched realising too late the purpose of the projector, this cannot be good, no no no . Damn you Rachel Berry and your stupid….(_Single ladys starts to play)_

"OH SWEET GAGA" gasped Kurt as Nick turned on the projector and everyone including a very stunned Blaine was shown a clip of Kurt dancing to the iconic tune. Blaine was memorized by not only how sexy his new boyfriend was but also how talented. I mean that boy could move. Kurt meanwhile had borrowed his head into Blaine shoulder to hide his embarrassment from the rest of the group who were either laughing or just staring at the video in shock.

As the music died out it took a few silent awkward and long minutes for Kurt to raise his head from his boyfriend's shoulder, unsure of how to respond to such a public humiliation, part of him wanted to cry, another wanted him to laugh it off but the bigger part of him, the defensive side that had been developing ever since his first visit to the dumpster was bigger and dominated over his other feelings. So, for the first time since he began at Dalton he arranged his face into the well-practiced emotionless expression and slow removed himself from Blaine and faced his awaiting jury. They all just looked at each other before Blaine broke the silence;

"Well I think I can vouch for everyone when I say that that was supermegaawesomefoxyhot"

"Wait…what!" Kurt could not believe what he was hearing, was he playing with him but it seemed genuine. Oh my god they had actually enjoyed way

"Yeah Kurt, we did know you could dance, it was , well beyond cool" added Nick

"maybe you could teach the Warblers to dance like that" suggested Wes

"well thanks, just you should have seen it when we did it during one of the football games. The other team when mental. We one that one."

Blaine looked at him with a mixture of amazement and shock mixed with a little bit of amusement

"you were on the football team?

"Yeah, during my straight phase, I dressed like my dad, sang Mellencamp and I was the Kicker on the school football team, I scored the final run of the game, won us the first game in six years" when this was met with complete silence he continued "yeah well it didn't last long, dad figured me out after about a week, even with me dating Britney and… what?" he questioned noticing the increasing surprise of the Warblers

"we just…your not..we…and, it looks like we underestimated you Hummel, this " replied David, gesturing to the screen "is not what we expected"

Kurt just grinned, and looked up at his boyfriend who still had his arm around his waist. Blaine returned the look with eyes full of admiration for his boyfriend because he knew that it must have taken allot for him to join a team full of the people who tormented him. Blaine just loved that about Kurt, but selfless he was, and how he would do anything to please the ones he loved, even, it seemed being crushed to death by a burly quarterback.

"Should I be worried about this Britney then? He asked the blue eyed boy

"No, she's just a friend, you have me until you get tired of me or find someone better" he replied

"Forever then." And with that the tenor lowered his head and gave his boyfriend a loving, chaste kiss on the lips.

"you sir" David announced to Blaine, once he pulled away from Kurt " are going to receive a dentist bill from every one of us, I have developed so many cavities due to you two's God damn sweetness that I might as well give up and invest in dentures"

Blaine, ignoring this comment turned to Wes "got anything more to show us" he asked with an innocent smile which was returned by a wicked one before Wes answered

"oh I'm only just getting started"

And so it continued in this pattern, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent argued over the control of the mouse, usually just clicking one of the links that appeared at the end of each YouTube video, pausing only on the ones which involved Kurt. They systematically watched Bad romance, roses turn, jump, 4 minute's, defying gravity, to sir with love, time warp, and many many more along with some random videos of the glee club just messing around, Laughing and joking. Blaine loved seeing Kurt that way, so happy and full of life, despite looking, if possible, even paler than normal in some of the videos, and that black circles under each eye was a common feature in these videos.

Then Wes clicked onto a link up loaded by 'McKinleysrule" and a new video became to play, and the voice of a male that the warblers had yet to hear filled the room. Blaine felt Kurt stiffen and looked down at the boy whose face was getting visibly paler. The video was being filmed on a phone showed a large hand clasping a large slushy making its way down the corridor. The sound was mainly distorted because of the amount of noise and number of people but in sentence rang out clearly enough

"Maybe this will teach that little Fag to stop spreading his fairy dust around the place" at that moment the camera focused in on Kurt who was leaning against the locker taking to a blonde cheerleader and a scary looking guy with a Mohawk, there was no warning and no time for Kurt to react before getting hit, full in the face by the purple slushie. There was clear pain in his expression as he turned away to try and remove the liquid from his eyes.

"What is your problem" asked Mohawk squaring up to the owner of the camera

"It doesn't concern you Puckerman, we were just teaching this little fag that he can't spread his fairy dust around school unpunished" Mohawk shoved the camera holder in response before Kurt ,still Blinded, reached out and stopped him,

"Leave it Noah, they're not worth it"

"but Kurt…"

"Leave it; you're not going to juve because of a bunch of Neanderthals. Just walk away." And that's where the video stopped. The room was complete silent as the Warblers looked at the real live Kurt who had again adopted the expressionless face. Throughout the video Blaine's grip around him had become tighter, as if he was trying to protect him, and the silence continued until Kurt couldn't take it anymore

"well that brought down the mood" he said humourlessly but when no one said anything in reply he said, "look guys I know you're not use to this stuff here at Dalton but that was an everyday occurrence at McKinley. It's not a big deal ok…ok" he repeated looking up at Blaine

"but it's so unfair" croaked Blaine who was trying to contain that anger that was pulsing through him, knowing that losing it would be useless now. The rest of the Warblers were equally upset and confused, wondering how anyone could harm Kurt, who they all found endearing and who they had all truly grown to love over the past few months.

"I know it's not fair" answered Kurt, "but really it's not a big deal, not compared to any of the other stuff and apart from ruining your clothes they….

"Wait…" butted in Wes quietly "other stuff? What other stuff?"

Kurt was silent for a very long time, he hadn't meant to say it, and they weren't meant to find out. Finally he said very quietly "it's nothing, pretend I never said anything."

Wordlessly Wes reached over and clicked another link. The message was clear "if you won't tell us, then we'll find out on our own. This video was outside and featured a resigned looking Kurt surrounded by six massive football players.

"we're going to put you back were you belong homo" taunted on of the larger boys "see were getting pretty sick of you and your glee club prancing about talking about free speech and expressing your selves, you need to learn to keep you're freakiness away from us normal people" Kurt made no response to this, eyes on the ground he stood stalk still, as if his mind had completely shut down. Without another word the football players grabbed him and tossed him ceremoniously into one of the nearby dumpsters. The sicking thud of what was clearly the small boy head hitting off metal was the last sound to be heard before the video stopped.

The next video was rather short, but explained to everyone why Kurt jumped when a locker slams shut. A jock about three times the size of Kurt could be seen in the video walking along to catch up with un unwitting Hummel before violently and forcefully shoving him into one of the lockers. Kurt's head and back banged hard against the locker, and it was obvious even in the video that enough force had been applied to cause extensive bruising. It was also clear from the video that this was another regular occurrence because no one in the crowded corridor even flinched when they say it. It was just part of their routine. Pick up a coffee, go to the lockers, and watch this small porcelain boy being abused.

Again Wes reached over and selected a new link, but this one was different, the video was much clearer and was the sound, indicating that this recording, unlike the others had been planned. Furthermore this one seemed to be being taken in secret as half a wall seemed to be blocking the camera meaning the owner was hiding around the corner. The corridor in view was deserted apart from the solitary figure of Kurt who was collecting books from his locker, which had the word "fag" scrolled across it. Closing his locker Kurt turned and made his way down the corridor in to opposite direction and after a short time the cameras followed. There was more than one pair of feet to be herd though. There were at least two other people trying to follow Kurt as silently as possible.

"Stop" shouted the real life Kurt, and Wes reached over to pause the video. They had been so transfixed by the video that they hadn't noticed the emotion that was registered on Kurt's face. Beforehand he let them watch the videos, it was nothing he hadn't told them about before, but this was different. "Please" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper "please I don't want you to see this" he turned to Blaine "you can't see this…it'll…you can't"

"Kurt, babe" Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes, and what he saw broke his heart. It shattered it see so much pain and fear and suffering in those blue eyes that should only ever be filled with joy. He needed to know what could cause the love of his life so much pain. "Please angel, let me watch it, I need to know". Kurt looked at him for a few more moments, before placing his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, rapping his arms around his waist and nodding. Wes pressed play again.

The three mystery people continued to follow Kurt, but three people can only be so quiet and Kurt suddenly became aware that he was not alone and glancing over his shoulder her had about two seconds to react before two of the, as expected, jocks lunged forward and dragged Kurt into an empty class room. The camera followed them in. This Kurt was not being passive however, we kicked and punched and twisted trying with all his might to get out of the clutches of his captors but to no avail. The two footballers managed to pin him down on the floor, on at his legs the other at his arms, yet he continued to fight as the cameras was set on what was presumably a table and the third boy came into view. It was the same boy who had shoved Kurt into the lockers and, apart from Kurt's yells, he was the first one to speak

"you should be thanking us you little faggot" he snared "we decided against the slushies', we know that they makes you cold and we wouldn't want that… so we got you this instead" the boy went off camera and returned with a steaming take away cup filled with dark coffee. Kurt's eyes widened with pure fear, it was like watching a doe in a trap, as he continued to fight as the boy ripped of Kurt's shirt exposing his chest which was covered with a mixture of cuts and bruises which ranges in color from black to green to yellow." We're going to make you scream, give you the first taste of the fires of hell which you will be damned to because you are a sick and disgusting" at this a look of pure determination dominated Kurts face, only to be replaced by a look of pure agony, two seconds later when the scalding hot coffee was poured over his pale skin. And yet he didn't scream, his face contorted in pain, tears springing from his eyes, he made no sound and all apart from breathless gasps for air. He refused to give the bullies what they wanted because that meant giving up. This proved to enrage the boy who threw way the large cup, which was now empty and proceeded to pummel every inch of the poor boys body, aiming kicks and punches, and yet not a sound penetrated Kurt's lips. The boy stopped after what seemed like hours and Kurt could be seen to only he semi-conscious, bleeding and to be in severe pain. But apparently that wasn't enough, going to his bag the boy pulled out a knife and approached Kurt who was into too much pain to move. Slowly and carefully the larger boy drew the knife in short lines across the top of the boys' shoulders. No sound. Giving up the leader called out to the boys who were still holding the limp body of Kurt down, though it was no longer necessary anymore.

"Leave him. He's not worth any more of my energy" and as a last act of disrespect, he spat on Kurt as they left him, bleeding, and sleeping deeper into unconsciousness. The video ended

Silence

Silence

Blaine just didn't know what to do. He was so angry, so angry and yet he wants to cry, cry for the boy in his arms that had felt way to much pain in his life. But of course he couldn't cry, he needed to be strong for Kurt, a boy who proved to be so strong in that video, a strength that Blaine never could dream of having. He tightened his hug on the smaller boy who had yet to remove his head from Blaine's neck. He stroked his hair before resting his check on top of the dark headed boy trying to give him as much comfort as possible before feeling the boy pulling away from him and stepping out of his hold. Without a word the older boy undid the first few buttons of his shirt and pulled it aside revealing to the clear angry red scars which spelt out the word "FAG" illuminated on his white skin.

"I'm sorry" he said, and Blaine could believe he had said it. Why? How could he be sorry for what they did? It wasn't his fault! The pain in those eyes was too much to handle, it was soul destroying.

"I'm sorry" he repeated again addressing Blaine alone this time "I'm sorry that I lead you to believe that I was brave or that I was strong and I'm sorry that I'm not the person you though it was. and I understand if you are completely disgusted with me and that you never want to see me again. But now you know, you all know what I really am, pathetic and weak" and Kurt filled with regret from the past and the loss of his new future at Dalton turned and ran out of the room before anyone could say or do anything to stop him

**please please please review.**


	2. run

The only thing I own here is an over active imagination the rest belongs to Ryan Murphy

Kurt ran through the deserted corridors, only mildly aware of the hot tears which were slowly running downs his pale face. Instead he was concentrating on squashing the panic which was rising in his chest and threating to constrict his breathing. He couldn't believe his new life was falling apart, the life he had made in Dalton. Dalton had been his sanctuary, a home and had brought with it a number of wonderful friendships that he still couldn't believe he had, sure he missed the One Directions like crazy but this guy's made it so much easier, and even after such a short time he loved them all. Wes and David, the inseparable best friends, who took Kurt in and introduced him to Dalton life, teaching him how to survive and making the transaction so much easier. Nick and Jeff, the only other gay couple in the school, totally goofballs, always up for a laugh and always willing to take part in another prank or mission thought up by the twins. The twins Ethan and Even, lunatics, master pranksters whose life's mission was to make mischief and generally create Mayhem. Then there was Reed, Kurt's roommate, the painter with a wardrobe to match even Kurt's and a kind and gentle heart which Kurt found so very endearing from the very beginning. And Blaine, his boyfriend, if he still wanted him and why he would want him, after seeing him act pathetic, seeing him break, he'll never want him again, he was too good for him. Kurt's breathing hitched up a notch as his thoughts rolled over him. He was going to lose Blaine, it made his heartache so badly, like his chest is going to explode from sheer grief. Quickly he made his way towards Winsor house, the House which he and his friends, plus a large number of other students shared. There were three houses Winsor, Strand and Warren. The Winsors and the Strand managed to co-exist well enough most of the time but the Winsors and the Warrens have been submerged in an on-going war over the past 20 years. A war of pranks, "accidents", and of pride and just like everyone else Kurt had been pulled into this War and helped his house with as much energy as he could spare. On entering Winsor house, a large castle like building which would not have been out of place at Hogwarts, he ran quickly through the large hall past the kitchen and the common room and up the wooden staircases to the second floor were Reed and his room was situated. The rooms in Winsor house were huge, almost like a small flat with two beds and a sort of living room between them. Reed and Kurt's room reflected their personalities perfectly; Reeds side was covered in paint, but sported a large closet full of clothes, a mass of books and piano which the boys shared. They didn't have a T.V, as the group tended to gather in Blaine's room for Marathons and movies; Kurt's side was neat enough, with posters of Broadway shows covering the wall and a bedside table covered in photos, of his family, his dad and him, his mother, the New Directions, the Warblers, him and Blaine. His guitar rested on his bed, where he had left it before hurrying out to rehearsals. As he entered the room he flicked on the lamp, grabbed his overnight bag and began to throw things into it, his toothbrush, his phone, his iPod and his moisturiser along with some school books he would need for homework at the weekend. The panic was officially blinding him, what to do? What to do? All he knew is he could stay here, because then he would have to face there accusing glares, Blaine's disappointment and there questions. He would have to leave, go home, it was Thursday so he would only have to miss one day of class, and he can use the weekend to figure out what he was going to do. Zipping up the bag he grabbed the keys to his Navigator, scribbled a quick note to Reed, flipped of the light and closed the door on the dark room. His trip to the car was successful, as in he met no one along the way, he unlocked the car, climbed in and breathing deeply turned on the ignition and proceeded to make the 2 hour trip back home. As he passed through the gates of Dalton and turned onto the main road, one thought managed to worm its way through the general panic and nausea which was still fogging his head "_running away again?"._

The rest of the Warblers remained in the commons, painfully silent, processing the images he had just seen. The group of senior Warblers had practically adopted Kurt, the endearing spy, the first day they met him, before he had even transferred. Of course they had known about the bullying, how could they not, what with Blaine worrying about him, his fear of getting beaten up, not to mention the badly covered up winces which a Warbler's hug would extract from the boy. They had never however, expected this, he wasn't bullied he was tortured. It was the twins that finally broke the uneasy quietness

"How could anyone hurt our Kurtie" the whispered in unison.

"I mean that was…" Jeff trailed of looking to his brother, who simple shook his head, either of them could find the words to describe what they had just witnessed. They felt sick just thinking about it."

"did you know anything about this Bla-" Wes turned to ask, but finding the space were Blaine had previously been standing was vacant. From across the room he caught David's eye and they both nodded. It was best to give the two times together, but eventually they needed to talk to Kurt.

Blaine sprinted down the corridors toward Kurt's Room, heart hammering and still feeling nausea's from what he had just watched. The shock of it had delayed him momentarily but his need to insure that his boyfriend was alright soon over powered him and he raced towards Kurts room. As he ran, his pulse soared, as did his anxiety. Kurt was strong, that much was clear. He was the single most brave, strong and courageous man that he had ever met but in his heart Blaine knew that there was only so much someone can take. Dalton had been Kurt's escape but now it seemed his past was determined to haunt him.

He skidded to a halt outside Kurt's room, gentle knocking on the dark wood.

"Kurt Sweetie?" when he got no replied he tried again and again. Eventually his panic over powered the gentleman inside him who insisted that entering a upset persons room without permission was not only rude but insensitive, But this was his boyfriend and it was his duty to be there for him even if Kurt was pushing him away. Trying the door he found it open, but his heart sunk when it revealed a dark and Kurt free room. Kurt's side of the room was uncharacteristically dishevelled, bed sheets crumpled, c'ds and hair products knocked on the floor' closet door lying open, it was clear that the owner had left in a hurry. Spotting the note on Kurts vacant bed Blaine snatched it up and his heart sank as he read

"W_ent home for the weekend. See you Monday"_

Sighing he pulled out his phone and sent a single text "Hey babe, I know you're driving but please be careful and stay safe. I love you baby xox". Then, knowing there was nothing else he could do, he returned to his own room, changed in to his sweats and an old Dalton hoodie. Finally he got in to bed although he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got a reply from Kurt. As he lay there Kurt's parting words replayed over and over in his mind. _"I'm sorry that I lead you to believe that I was brave or that I was strong and I'm sorry that I'm not the person you though it was. and I understand if you are completely disgusted with me and that you never want to see me again. But now you know, you all know what I really am, pathetic and weak"_

Two hours later Kurt pulled his navigator over into the car park of the Medowland Graveyard. He had no intention of going home tonight. Turning up to his house in a distressed state in the early morning of the hours would only worry his father who didn't need any extra strain put on his heart. No, he'd stay here for the night beside his other parent. If he waited to morning he could go home after his father left for work and he would never know that Kurt had ditched school. Before curling up to sleep in the back seat, he glanced at his phone and noticed one message from Blaine.

As the digital clock in his room turned 3.00 am Blaine checked his phone, as he had done every three seconds since Kurt left. Sitting in the darkness his mind was left to ponder all the horrible things which could have happened that had stopped Kurt texting him back. At 1.00 am the gut wrenching panic had taken hold and now he could stop the tears which had begun to run down his face. suddenly his phone lit up with a text "_I'm not going home tonight, but I'm safe. .i'll go home in the morning. Don't worry about me" _ as soon as he finished reading it he received another message, this was shorter "_I love you too xox"_


	3. Chapter 3

The light from the early sun filtered through his sun roof, waking him from his restless sleep. Groaning he satt up in the backseat, his head thumping and his back aching. He peered around at his surroundings. "_Where am i_" he wondered stilll feeling hazy. His confusion didn't last long, as his brain started to wake up it played flash backs from the previous night. The video, the silence, the stares and Blaine. "Oh god" he groaned "What am i going to do now". He felt like crying again, the whole new life he had built up for himself seemed to be crashing down around him. He may have physically escaped his bullys but it seems that they had still found ways of destroy his life.

He manovered his way in to the front seat and checked his apperence in the rear view mirror. The sight that met him did not please him, his hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night ( the nightmares which had often haunted him at McKinley returuned with a vengence) and his face was stained with tear tracks. Rummaging around in his bag he found a packet of face wipes and proceeded to clean his face, then he started on his hair but with the little products he had in his bag their was nothing he could really do about it. After a few miniutes he gave up on his hair, not really caring about how he looked today anyway, not today. Looking down at his clothes he saw that they looked how he felt, crumpled and messy but being in a car in a public place he decided againist getting changed. Sighing he packed the stuff back into his bag, the routine had been nothing but a distraction, something to keep his mind off his problems but now, alone in his car n the early morning. There was nothing but himself and this thoughts. Great.

As per usual his mind wandered to Blaine, sweet, caring, perfect Blaine. They had only been dating for 4 months but he was desperately in love with the curly haired boy. He was kind and generous, a gentleman, dapper, funny, he had such a beautiful voice. His eyes were the most gorgous hazel color, mesmerising, you could just drown in them. Then there was his hair, the long black hair which Kurt could spend hours just sitting running his hair through while Blaine sat and read, occasionally reading out bits he found funny or that he disagreed with. Yes, Kurt had found the perfect boy, and deep down he had always knowen that he would never be good enough to deserve Blaines love and he guessed Blaine knew that now too. The tears were flowing freely now as he imagined how repulsive he must seem to him now, how pathetic, how weak, and girly, unable to protect himself or fight back. Then there was his fellow Warblers, all his classmates, his friends who had now seen him at his worst. Why would they want to unnecessary burden themselves with coward from public school, even if they did it would be charity case, no one would look at himin the same way again. he was no longer Kurt the fashion diva bound for Broadway, now he was just the bully victim who ran away instead of facing his fears. By this stage he was sobbing so hard he couldn't even see and he lost all hope of keeping any coherent thoughts, drowning in his dispair. The rational side of his brain however, the small bit which was able to function that was, decided that he couldn't sit here all day, and he couldnt deal with this alone. He had to talk to some one. So, still sobbing, he pulled out his phone and texted the one person who knew everything he had been through.

Mercades Jones was many things, a diva, a fashionista, a shopaholic but one thing Mercades Jones was not was an fool espeically when it came to her friends, and Kurt Hummel was her best friend. Therefore when she recived a text asking to meet up she knew something was wrong because a) he would never ask her to ditch and b)the text lacked punctuation and kisses. She missed the signs last time and she was not about to let it happen again, no one was going to hurt her boy any more. Now as she watched Kurt make his way across the car park of the Lima Bean towards her she knew she had been right, his eyes were red and puffy, his hair lacked its usual styling and his clothes were crumpled and disheveled. As he approached her she didnt even bother to greet him before enveloping him in a massive bear hug. Kurt clutched her like a life line hold back the tears that were threatening to over flow. Mercades steered him into the coffee house and lead him to their usual seats, before leaving him to get them some coffee. When she returned with their drinks, she wordlessly handed him the Grande non-fat Mocha, sat doen and waited. She didn't push for information, Kurt whould tell her when he was ready. They sat like that for a while, Kurt clasping the coffee cup with both hands, refusing to look up from his cup. Eventually Kurt spoke, his voice was softand so quiet that Mercades had to lean forward in order to hear him

"They found out"

"Who found out what, Boo?"

"They found out, the Warblers and Blai-ne" his voice cracked when he mentioned his boyfriends name " about all the stuff that happened at McKinley, all the stuff i only told you about"

Mercades was quiet for a second, processing the information. she had never understood why Kurt had wanted to keep his abuse under wraps, but she understood how much it ment to him that he did. The suddenly she was angry, she didn't know were the anger came from, it was so sudden, but i was threre, boiling away in her stomach. How dare some one do this to her boy, he should never have had to go through such torture and now just when he thinks he has escaped it all, some one drags it back up and shoves it in his face

"Oh baby, howed they find out?" Kurt was visable shaking now, fingers digging into his cup for support.

"We were just having some fun, the guys had dragged up some old videos of me during my time at the New directions, you know, single ladys, four minuites... and then they clicked on a link, it wasn't there fault, hell even i didn't know what it was. T-heres loads of them Me-rcy" Kurt was falling apart now and Mercades could only grip his hand and watch it happen "It's all ov-er the ne-t. It's so humil-iating" and with that Kurt was incapable of speech, so Mercades took over.

"I'm so sorry Boo, but this isn't humilating, it just show how badly you've been treated, no one who watches those horrible videos are going to look down on you or hate you for it, i don't understand why its tearing you up so much?"

"They'll all hate me now..." Kurt wasn't crying any more, he was just sitting there, deathly pale and resigned looking, she hated seeing him like that, the way he looked before he told them all about the bullying.

"Who'll hate you Kurt? Not your friends, not your family...?"

"Reed, Wes, David, Trent, all my new Warblers and B-Blaine... they know now.. they know how pathetic i am...how pitiful...how.."

"Kurt Hummel dont you dare think that about yourself. We all love you and just because you've had a rough time doesnt change that"

"Ok" sighed Kurt not beliving a word she said, and Mercades knew it but she was at a loss at what to do about it. They chatted for a while about glee club and fashion before Mercades had to leave for class. As she drove away she caught a final glimse of the boy in her mirror and she felt a heavyness in her stomach, hating herself for having to leave him when he was clearly, despite his assurances, not ok.


	4. return

Once again im sorry for the long wait. I promise ill start updating more often. Thank you all for reading this story and im sorry for any stupid spelling mistakes, my auto corect is broken and i have the mental spelling of an 11 year old

If i owned Glee the break up would never have happened, but i dont, and it did. :(

Leaving was prehaps not the best idea he'd ever had, but at the time it had seem like the best option. True, seeing his dad had cheered him up and its hard to feel upset when Carol is fussing over you, but he decided as he made the two hour commute to Dalton on monday morning, putting of his reapperence had only made him mor nervous. He had turned his phone off after the talk with Mercy, and had been to scared to turn it back on, so he had no way of knowing how the boys were going to react. He did know how ever that they were going to be completely repulsed by him. _Well you should be used to it by now!_ chastised the voice in his head as he felt the tears build up, _you've always been an object of hatred, people can see that your weak_!

Suddenly over come with a sudden rage, and he roughly bushed his tears out of his eyes with his shirt sleave, in a very un-Kurt like ? why is he tortured everywere he goes? why won they just let him live his life? he's not hurting anyone. _ I've delt with this before meaning i can deal with it again. _he was going to half too it seemed as Kurt suddenly found long trip coming to a sudden finish far to soon for his liking. Parking the car and grabing his bag he made his way towards history, his first class of the morning, hoping to further avoid any confrontation. He only shared this class with Nick and he hoped that if he got to class and seated quickly he could manage to avoid some of the public humilation.

He managed to make it through the rest of the day without any Warblers cornering him by spending lunch, break and the time between classes in the girls toilets and he did not miss the significance of this. He spent a large amount of his McKinely life taking refruge from the jocks in the girls changing room. Sure he missed a few meals but he wasnt hungery anyway. The only problem he had was his room. He shared it with Reed and he was sure to ask questions. He did his work after class in the bathroom, skiping Warblers, _like they would miss me anyway_,and stayed there long after curfew. It was half two before he picked himself of the cold tile, stiff and sore, and made his way back to his dorm, were he found Reed asleep as he had hoped. Setting his alarm for half five, he climbed into bed. His brain would not sshut down though, and five hours later he thought he may go crazy without a break from the negitive thoughts. At half four he got up, put his uniform back on and went for a walk. He returned just in time for class that morning.

Blaines POV

It lasted for a week. Kurt and been avoiding him for seven days now and he was getting worried. He could tell that the rest of the Warblers were too. It was hard to miss how pale Kurt had gotten, the bags under his eyes, the weight loss, evident already after only a week. Not to mention Reeds reports that Kurt was never in their room after dark no matter how long Reed waited up for him and was gone by the morning. Kurt was good at avoiding people, he had told him he had to be good at hiding to survive at his old school. It broke Blaines heart all over again that Kurt felt that he had to run at Dalton. This was the one place he was meant to always feel safe. Since they had met they had never went so long without talking, infact now that they had started dating (He could help but to smile at the thought) they were hardly ever apart... And he missed it. He missed being the big spoon,he missed Kurts lips, his eyes, his bright smile, his beauitiful laugh, he missed falling asleep together by accident and the suprise of waking up in each others arms. He missedd the eskimo kisses and coffee. He missed Kurt. What hurt the most though was seeing Kurt as he is, a mess. Lifeless and quite, yet he still felt a great swell of pride as he watched his boyfriend walk into class, head held high despite the fact that he felt like he was being judged. He loved his boyfriends courage.

And so, as any worried boyfriend would, he tried to talk to his love. He was desperate enough to enlist the help of the Warblers to, basically, help capture his boyfriend. But Kurt dodged them like he dodged Blaine, avoiding every hand held out to him and every voice calling him. After four days Blaine was not looking like his dapperself, his uniform was a mess and his hair was ungelled. Between them Kurt and Blaine looked like the before shot at a undertakers, not a flattering look. It was in this state Wes and David found Blaine in the lunchroom on Friday.

"i think we need a lovervention" said Wes and he threw himself into the seat opposite Blaine, sliding him one of the coffees he got.

"I agree" followed David " Im worried the lack of gell means he's saving his supply in order to droen himself in it"

"besides Kurt keeps missing practice, and i cant afford to lose my countertenor this late in the game". This earned him a blazing glare from Blaine who had otherwise kept his eyes on this coffee. " I was joking, in all honesty we're worried about you. Worried about both of you. Your cluching to the little sanity you had in the first place and Kurt clearly hasnt slept since before this time last week".

Both boys got up from their places opposite Blaine and instead went to join him on his bench. Wes proceeded to pull him into a hug while David rested his hand on the tenors arms saying "Look, we... we want to make this better, we need to make this better. Kurts one of us and he's in a dark place right now. What they did to him..." David trailed of his eyes darkening with rage

"what they did to him was inhuman and they deserve to rot for it. We dont think Kurt relises how much we, as his friends love him and we want to show him that were not judging him, but that his is brave andkind and that we will protect him here at Dalton. Thats not just us, it's all the Warblers and his friends" Finished Wes.

Blaine was suddenly reminded why he loved his friends so much, "what do you have in mind?" he asked.

And so it came to pass that, at 3.23 am the next morning, Reed, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Evan, Ethen and Blaine were sitting in Reed and Kurts room, waiting for him to return. They were spread across the room Reed on his bed with Nick who was stroking Jeffs hair as he sat on the floor beside them. The twins and Wes Lounged on the floor while David was curled up in the over stuffed arm chair in the corner of the room. Blaine was sitting cross legged on Kurts bed, cuddling his pillow. The had been there since lights out at 9 pm and had stayed there ever since, entertaining each other with funny stories and random chatter, but as the night went on it became harder and harder to ignore the lateness of the hour and the growing tension thjat came with it.

Finally at 4.10 am they heard the key in the lock and a the door swung open reveling a drenched Kurt, it took him a few moments to notice the boys in the room. When he caught sight of the boy on his bed however, he stumbled backwards,looking like a deer caught in the headlights, helooked very close to making a run for it. Before Kurt could decide Blaine reached out and grasp his hand "please" he begged, his voice sounded rough from lack of sleep and desperations. His desperate eyes met Kurts teary scared one, the two stared at each other for a few minuites, when with a small jerk of his head be backed of to the wall beside the door and lent againist it, wrapping his arms around his chest in a protective stance.

Remember every time you review a fairy gets it's wings. So have a heart and help the fairys.


	5. Explain

Blaine Watched as Kurt backed himself up against the wall, looking quite literally like a trapped animal. His boyfriends appearance both shocked and worried him. Kurt was a mess, he was pale but not the normal porcelain color which he loved so much. No now his skin was dull and almost translucent. There was no colour to his cheeks, his lips were pale and cracked and even his eyes were a dull grey rather than the vibrant blue/green which had captivated Blaine the first day on the staircase. In fact the only hint of color on his face was the dark circles under his eyes, a telling sign of the combination a late nights and dark nightmares.

He looked unhealthy, and this worried Blaine. But what really broke his heart was the fear he could see in his boyfriends eyes.

Suddenly he noticed that while he was staring at the scared boy a few minutes had passed and no one has spoke so he decided to take the lead

"Hi" he whispered softly, suddenly wishing he had done this alone without his fellow Warblers when he say Kurts obvious discomfort.

"What are you guys doing here"

The spoke so quietly that if Blaine hadn't been focused so intently on the vulnerable boy he would have missed it. Kurts eyes were fixed to the floor as he refused to meet his curly haired boyfriends eye.

" we've been worried about you, Kurt" he replied, trying to show as much emotion as possible in that one sentence. To show his beautiful Kurt how genuine he was and display his love in those five words"

"Don't be. I'm fine" Kurt replied softly clearly wanting to get them out of the room and to be left alone again.

"That's crap and you know it Kurt" cut in Wes before Blaine could speak, ignoring the significant looks of disapproval the singer was sending him. "You've been avoiding us, missing practice, your not eating and you look like death. You are very clearly not ok and..."

"And" interrupted Blaine " we can't figure out why. We're your friends and we love you. I love you. We've always been their for each other and I always want to help you but I can't if you don't let me. Please Kurt, tell me what I can do to help you or make you feel better. I just want you to be happy. As happy as you've made me". His voice broke near the end of his speech his eyes glistening with tears he refused to shed. He was determined to stay strong for the broken boy that he loved so, so wasn't even embarrassed that he was pouring his heart out in front of his friends. He just wanted to get to the bottom of Kurt behaviour. Reed was the next to speak, being on of Kurt's closest friends he had been one of the most affected, apart from Blaine. He wanted his friends back

"The Warblers are a family, Kurt. We treat each other like family and when one of us is hurt it pains all of us. Why are you pushing us away. I just don't understand why you wont let us help you?"

There was Pregnant pause as the group of friends waited for their fellow Warbler to respond to their emotional out pour. It took a few moments of crippling silence before the counter tenor replied in a voice so cracked and soft that they had to strain their ears to hear him

"I-I just didn't w-want to get in the way you guys"

This statement made no sense to Blaine. How could Kurt suddenly start to feel like he was getting in the way. Hadn't Blaine made it clear that he wanted to spend every waking moment with the boy he loved. He loved spending time with the confident witty boy. But he didn't look so confident any more and Blaine wanted to kill who ever hurt his love.

"What do you mean, love" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I just didn't want to be a burden on you Guys. I know how polite and kind you Guys are, you would never tell me the stay away or that I was an embarrassment but I know you must think it. Who would want to be associated with someone like me. S-someone so w-wweak and pathetic and stupid and worthless " Kurt was getting more frantic and desperate, the words pouring out of his mouth faster and faster as he tried to explain. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry i'm sorry I cant be stronger, that I cant be good enough Blaine. I want to be but I c-cant, I just c-cant"

Kurt was shaking with suppressed sobs by this point,his voice shaking to hard to continue talking. He finally looked up and caught Blaine's eye.

Blaine felt like his chest was suddenly to tight, his heart clenched and felt like it was beating to fast. So many emotions past through him in seconds. Anger at the people who did this to his beautiful amazing boyfriend, pain that he could ever feel like he wasn't good enough, that he couldn't see how wonderful he was, how absolutely perfect he was in every way. Then he was overwhelmed by the love. He love this boy and he wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life showing Kurt how loved and wanted and special he is.

It only took a minute for this thought process to register before he was of the bed and practically running over to the smaller boy who was shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Kurt.." he whispered brokenly using his finger to drag his head up so he would meet his eyes again.

"I love you. Your not broken, your not weak. I have never met someone so strong and kind and proud of who you are. We didn't have a chance to fight back. No one could have dealt with the suffering you did. If I could take it all for you I would a thousand times over. You didn't give in and stood up for what you believe in. Im so proud of you and I'm not good enough for you because you, Kurt, you are amazing and I love you with all my heart. Please don't ever think you worthless."

he could hold back the tears any more as he continued

"B-Baby please don't ever think your worthless, you mean the world to me. I love you". And with that he lent down and let their lips meet in a sweet kiss full of love.

That was all it took for Kurt to break and start sobbing into Blaine's chest. The other boy just held him and let him cry.

Please review and let me know what you think


	6. talking

Blaine watched as Kurt stirred in his sleep. He had been crying on him until he passed out, big gut wrenching sobs which shook his fall frame and caused Blaine to hold him tighter, trying to physically hold the broken boy together. It was now very early morning and the sun was starting to rise but Blaine knew that neither of them were going to class today. Blaine was worried about his boyfriend, not just because of the extent of his bullying but his lack of his self confidence. How could his beautiful boyfriend belief that he was worthless? How long had be felt this way? Well Blaine wasn't going to stand for it. Not any more, in fact Blaine promised that from this moment on he would.

Blaine shifted a little, Kurt had fallen asleep on him and his arm is starting to fall asleep. He turned a little so that he was on his side facing Kurt and cradling him into his chest. The other warblers had left them alone after the big break down Reed deciding to stay with Wes and David for the night. Kurt began to whimper a little on his sleep and shift around a little in Blaine arms, the stress of the last few days clearly affecting his dreams. Blaine pulled him closer against him, peppering his hair with soft kisses making comforting noises in his loves ear until his boyfriend settled peacefully.

They slept until the afternoon, wrapped around each other in a tight grip. Kurt was the first to wake, blurry and confused. It took him a few minutes to figure out were he was and why he was so hot. He stiffened as her remembered the events of the night before. He was so embarrassed, he had launched himself at Blaine, crying on him in front of everyone. "so much for being strong and not showing weakness, Hummel" he scolded himself.

Would Blaine want to wake up with Kurt clinging to him? Probably not considering how he messed up last night. As he tried to untangled himself from the sleeping boy beside him.

"No... warm...stay" mumbled the tired boy tightening his grip on the younger boy tucking his curly head under the paler ones chin.

"Blaine, baby I have to get up love" he whispered to the younger one.

"Nope" Blaine sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in the most adorable action that Kurt had ever seen. "no class for us today, your exhausted, you've hardly slept at all this week. Besides" he hesitated scared of scaring the emotional teen "We need to talk".

If Blaine has thought his boyfriend was pale before, he was almost transparent now, his chest started to move at an erratic pace as his breathing started to become irregular.

"Baby?" Blaine asked, concerned

"I'm sorry Blaine, I really am." Kurt started to Babble, his beautiful eyes starting to well up with tears. Blaine was really confused now, trying to move forward on the bed to comfort the boy but Kurt backed of the bed, looking pleadingly into Blaine's eyes as he continued to stutter out apologies "I-I am so sorry, so sorry but I can be better, ill be stronger, I wont cry any more, please don't break up with me please.. I'll be better..". He trailed of until he was just mumbling "i'll be better" over and over again between raged breathes and suppressed sobs.

Finally Blaine understood and suddenly he felt like crying as well. Kurt was much more broken than he previously believed, he had clearly been holding everything in since his move to Dalton. Another attempt to prevent stress affecting the people he loved. The humiliation of the footage was clearly to much for him to handle and now he was feeling weak and vulnerable. Kurt had been strong for everyone else for so long. Now it was time for Blaine to support his boyfriend and hold both of them together.

"sweetheart" he said softly, interrupting Kurt's muttering, "I love you". He stood up and pulled Kurt back onto the bed, settling him between his legs with his tanned arms round his middle. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I will always love you. I will never stop loving you. Babe I told you last night, and ill tell you again. . " he punctuated each word with a kiss on the head. "and I am so proud of you".

They we're quiet for a while, Kurts back resting against Blaine's chest. Finally Kurt responded

"You promise" he whispered softly.

Blaine reached around and planted a firm kiss on his gorgeous boyfriends lips, " I promise".

They spent the afternoon talking though things. Kurt told him about all the bullying, even the stuff that wasn't seen on the film like the trashing of his home,the abusive phone calls and the humiliation he faced everyday. He explained the pain and how lonely he felt. He had felt like this for so long that, now that he had close friends and a safe environment he was finding it hard to belief that he was safe, that he deserved to be safe.

It was a few hours later when Blaine got off the bed and stretched

"Will I get us some food, honey"

"Please, I just want a few more hours before I have to face all the warblers again"

"It's fine baby, ill be right back"

Ten minutes later Blaine was back with Pasta and salad for both boys as well as some cheesecake. Kurt was looking to skinny for Blaine's liking but he knew if he brought Junk food Kurt would refuse to eat it, complaining about his skin and his hips. Cheesecake however was something Kurt would never turn way. True to form, when Kurt saw his loving boyfriend return with a dessert he accepted it without complaint and the kiss they shared as they shared as they curled up with a movie was sweeter than ever.


End file.
